Brandajól
by DarkTristania
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es ein beschauliches Julfest im Kreis der Familie werden - zumindest in Bomburs Vorstellung. Doch ein paar Zwerge machen ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung... Ein kleiner Oneshot, passend zur Weihnachtszeit. (Hauptcharaktere: Bombur, Bofur)


Brandajól

Schnaufend schob Bombur seine massige Gestalt in den engen, dunklen Flur des kleinen Gehöfts, begleitet von einem eisigen Luftschwall und ein paar vereinzelten Schneeflocken, die sich auf den glatten Dielenboden verirrten und dort zu Wassertropfen zerflossen. Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen stellte er den schweren Weidenkorb ab, beeilte sich die Tür wieder zu schließen und den Winter auszusperren, ehe er sich ein wenig streckte und den Schnee von seinem Umhang fegte.

„Damit dürften wir genügend Feuerholz für die nächsten zwei Tage haben", verkündete er in Bofurs Richtung, der das Geräusch des schnappenden Schlosses vernommen hatte und soeben aus der Küche geschlendert kam, um seinem Bruder behilflich zu sein.

„Damit dürften wir genügend Feuerholz haben, um durch den gesamten restlichen Winter zu kommen", grinste er über den Stiel seiner Pfeife hinweg, klemmte sie in den rechten Mundwinkel und half Bombur, den schweren Korb in die Wohnstube zu befördern.

Dort fanden sie Bifur vor, der damit beschäftigt war die Scheite sauber aufzustapeln und der bei dem Anblick der neuen Ladung etwas in seinen schwarzen, von hellen Strähnen durchzogenen Bart murmelte. „Genau das habe ich ihm auch gerade gesagt", stimmte Bofur zu und sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Ihr zwei werdet euch noch bei mir bedanken", grummelte Bombur und trollte sich in die Küche, um den leisen Ärger mit ein paar Rosinenwecken wieder zu besänftigen. Essen beruhigte ihn in der Regel immer.

Er warf einen Blick durch das bleiverglaste Fenster auf die verschneite Gebirgslandschaft, während er genüsslich das süße Gebäckstück kaute und das warme Herdfeuer dafür sorgte, dass langsam wieder Leben in seine durchgefrorenen Glieder kroch. Der Winter war dieses Jahr spät gekommen, hatte dafür jedoch mit aller Heftigkeit zugeschlagen. Vor einer Woche hatte der Frost eingesetzt, hatte die Ered Luin nach und nach mit einer weißen Schneedecke überzogen, die Seen und Flüsse gefrieren lassen und die Bewohner des Gebirges in ihre Höhlen und Hallen getrieben. Die ganzen letzten Tage waren sie damit beschäftigt gewesen die Ställe winterfest zu machen, letzte Reparaturen zu erledigen und die Grenzen der Felder zu markieren, deren Zäune fast zur Gänze unter der weißen Masse verschwunden waren.

Obendrein standen noch die Vorbereitungen für die Jultage und das damit verbundene Julfest an, das heute Abend stattfinden würde. Der alten Tradition entsprechend waren Bofur und Bifur vor drei Tagen in den Wald gezogen und mit einer stattlichen Tanne zurückgekehrt, die die Wohnstube zur Hälfte ausfüllte und deren immergrüne Äste inzwischen von Äpfeln, Nussbrot und Bändern geschmückt wurden. Die essbaren Gaben waren an die Götter und die guten Geister gerichtet, in der Hoffnung auf ein ertragreiches Jahr und eine gute Ernte. Die verschiedenfarbigen Bänder standen für persönliche Wünsche und wurden mit dem Gedanken an selbige angebunden. Vor allem Bifur war eifrig bei der Sache gewesen – Bombur hätte gerne gewusst, was diesem so alles in den Sinn kam, doch er unterstand sich zu fragen. Wurde der Wunsch laut ausgesprochen, verhinderte man die Erfüllung und das wollte er dann doch nicht verantworten.

Für die kommenden Tage würde Ruhe einkehren und darauf freute sich der feiste Zwerge jedes Jahr ganz besonders. Es war die Zeit, in der seine Hauptbeschäftigung im Zubereiten und Vertilgen von leckeren Speisen bestand, im Vortragen und Lauschen von Geschichten und Liedern vor dem Kamin und der Vernichtung des einen oder anderen Kruges Ale. Nicht einmal der Ruf des Königs könnte ihn in dieser Zeit aus dem behaglichen Heim locken, zumal sich Thorins Hallen ein gutes Stück entfernt befanden. Es war die Zeit, in der er die Abgeschiedenheit, in der er, sein Bruder und sein Vetter lebten, wirklich zu schätzen wusste.

Nach dem dritten Wecken war Bomburs Gelassenheit zurückgekehrt und der Anklang schlechter Laune vollständig verflogen, so dass er beschloss die Speisekammer zu inspizieren und sich langsam an die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu machen. Ihm schwebte etwas Bodenständiges für den Hauptgang vor und ein wenig Raffinesse für den Nachtisch. Zielstrebig begann er damit Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, ging gedanklich die einzelnen Schritte durch und versank so vollständig in seinem Tun, dass ihm das Pochen an der Haustür völlig entging.

* * *

Bofur lümmelte derweilen in dem breiten Sessel vor dem Kamin und döste vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken weilten bei der Vorstellung, dass in der Festung im Berg die Vorbereitungen zur großen Feier fast abgeschlossen waren und die Bewohner sich heute dort versammeln würden, um gemeinsam die Zeitenwende zu feiern. Vor vielen Jahren hatte ihn sein Großvater als jungen Zwerg einmal dorthin mitgenommen und er erinnerte sich an die unzählig strahlenden Lichter, den Überfluss und die Vielfalt der Eindrücke, die auf ihn eingeprasselt waren. Seit der Hof jedoch an die Geschwister übergeben worden war und Bifurs Zusammenstoß mit einem Ork derart unglücklich verlief, hatte es keine Gelegenheit mehr gegeben den Feierlichkeiten in den Hallen beizuwohnen. Alleine zu gehen kam für Bofur jedoch niemals in Frage – das Julfest war etwas, das man mit der Familie zelebrierte.

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Schläfrigkeit. Schnell warf er Bifur einen fragenden Blick zu und bekam nur ein Achselzucken zur Antwort. Ächzend erhob er sich, tappte in den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Sofort stob Schnee herein und brachte drei dick vermummte Gestalten mit sich, die nacheinander in den Flur gestolpert kamen. Bofur hielt mit einer Hand seine Mütze fest, während er sich mit der anderen gegen das Türblatt stemmte und es wieder in den Rahmen drückte, ehe er sich den unverhofften Besuchern zuwandte.

„Brrr, was für eine Kälte."

Eine der Kapuzen wurde heruntergezogen und offenbarte einen wohlbekannten Zwerg, der Bofur fröhlich angrinste.

„Nori. Dann brauch ich ja nicht zu raten, wen du mitgebracht hast", begrüßte dieser sein Gegenüber und nickte Dori und Ori zu, die sich nun gleichermaßen aus ihren durchweichten Umhängen schälten.

Der älteste der drei Brüder erwiderte das Nicken, während Ori fast ein wenig verlegen ob des unangekündigten Besuchs dreinsah.

„Kommt rein, aber verzeiht die Unordnung – wir waren nicht auf Gäste eingestellt."

Bofur dirigierte sie kurzerhand in die Wohnstube, wo Bifur gerade die letzten Scheite stapelte. Der Fußboden war von Rindenstückchen übersäht, die der Musikant schnell mit dem Fuß zusammenschob und so unauffällig wie möglich unter den Teppich wandern ließ.

„Keine Sorge, wir wollen nicht lange stören. Nur einmal sehen, wie es euch hier am Ende der Welt so geht."

Nori schien sich nicht am Zustand des Raumes zu stören, sondern sicherte sich gleich ein gemütliches Plätzchen in der Nähe des Kamins und begann, seine Pfeife zu suchen. Dori und Ori, die sich etwas zurückhaltender gaben, wurden gleichfalls auf Stühle verfrachtet und Bifurs einstweiliger Obhut überlassen, während Bofur geschwind in die Küche eilte. Dort hantierte Bombur bereits emsig mit einem gut abgehangenen Stück Fleisch und einer großen Auswahl an Gewürzen und blickte erstaunt auf, als sein Bruder sich hastig an ihm vorbeidrängte und das kleine Fässchen in der Ecke ansteuerte.

„Besuch", nuschelte Bofur nur, während er drei Krüge unter der Ablage hervorzog und begann, diese mit dunklem, würzigem Ale zu füllen.

„Besuch? Jetzt?", echote Bombur und äugte in die Wohnstube hinüber, wo er die drei Brüder erblickte.

Nori war fündig geworden und gerade damit beschäftigt das Rauchwerkzeug zu stopfen, während er ein paar Worte mit Dori tauschte. Ori, der in der Nähe von Bifur saß, versuchte dessen Gemurmel auf Khuzdûl zu folgen und sah dabei ein wenig hilflos aus. Offensichtlich war jedoch, dass sie es sich alle mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht hatten und so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden würden.

Schnell zog sich der Rothaarige wieder zurück und warf einen Blick unter hochgezogenen Brauen zu seinem Bruder, der drei randvolle Krüge vor sich her balancierte. Dieser brachte das Kunststück fertig mit den Schultern zu zucken und dabei nichts zu verschütten.

„Gebot der Gastfreundschaft", erklärte er nur, dann war er auch schon wieder im Nebenzimmer verschwunden.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln machte sich Bombur wieder ans Werk und hoffte im Stillen, dass es tatsächlich nur um einen kurzen Höflichkeitsbesuch handelte.

Es war noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als erneut an die Haustür geklopft wurde, diesmal mit noch mehr Nachdruck. Nori, der gerade dabei war eine Geschichte über seinen letzten Aufenthalt in Bree zum Besten zu geben, unterbrach sich und warf Bofur einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Das war dann wohl die Tür."

Der Musikant legte seine Pfeife aus der Hand, erhob sich und übernahm abermals die Aufgabe, den Gast einzulassen. Bombur verkroch sich weiterhin in der Küche und Bifur war gerade damit beschäftigt einen Apfel zu vertilgen, den er aus den Ästen der Tanne geklaubt hatte, als er glaubte niemand würde ihn beobachten.

Zur Bofurs großer Überraschung handelte es sich um Óin, der unter Schnauben und Ächzen eintrat und sich wie ein grauer, zottiger Hund schüttelte.

„Hallo Bofur. Entschuldige, dass ich hier so hereinplatze, aber ich bin auf dem Weg zur Festung und dieses Wetter ist auf Dauer nichts für alte Knochen. Dürfte ich mich kurz aufwärmen?"

„Ähm, natürlich", erwiderte dieser ein wenig perplex und schon war Óin an ihm vorbei.

In der Wohnstube gab es eine ausgiebige Begrüßung, ehe sich der alternde Heiler in dem breiten Sessel niederließ und die klammen Finger über die knisternden Flammen hielt.

Er beäugte den Krug, den Dori eben ansetzte und fragte unbedarft: „Ist das etwa Ale aus Hanars Bestand?"

Der Gerstensaft des Tavernenwirtes der Hallen war legendär und Bofur hatte es bisher immer geschafft, ihm das ein oder andere Fässchen in einem Tauschgeschäft zu entlocken, deshalb wäre leugnen zwecklos gewesen. Stattdessen begab er sich in die Küche, um einen weiteren Krug zu organisieren.

Bombur hatte den Braten inzwischen dem Ofen übergeben und sich ans Gemüseschnippeln gemacht, als die Küchentür erneut aufging.

„Meister Óin", erklärte dieser nur knapp, ehe er sich erneut am Zapfhahn zu schaffen machte.

Bombur antwortete nicht sofort, seufzte erneut lautlos und warf einen Blick hinaus. Über den Gebirgshängen zog die Dämmerung herauf.

„Sind Dori, Nori und Ori auch noch da?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, was ihm mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigt wurde.

Statt eines weiteren Kommentars griff er nur nach einigen Möhren und fügte sie dem beträchtlichen Haufen hinzu. Scheinbar würden sie heute nicht alleine essen.

* * *

Als es das dritte Mal an die Tür pochte, war Bofurs Misstrauen endgültig geweckt. Es konnte fast kein Zufall sein, dass sich die Schar der unerwarteten Besucher stetig vergrößerte, und als er ausgerechnet Balin und Dwalin auf der Schwelle entdeckte, die sich eilig in die Wärme begaben, wusste er das etwas faul war. Er wartete nicht auf eine Erklärung oder fragte nach einem Grund, sondern komplimentierte die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit einer einladenden Geste in die Wohnstube, in der es nach dem Genuss mehrerer Krüge Bier pro Zwerg bereits recht heiter zuging. Das Fass war inzwischen geleert und man war dazu übergegangen, den Metvorrat zu verringern. Es gab ein großes Hallo, als die beiden Brüder eintraten und Bifur, der gerade mit einem heiteren, nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Glitzern in den Augen Honigwein verteilte, drückte Balin seinen Humpen und Dwalin der Einfachheit halber die Flasche mit dem restlichen Inhalt in die Hand.

Bofur lauschte noch einen Moment in den Flur ob nicht doch noch ein weiteres Klopfen folgte, dann wandte er sich um, nahm in aller Seelenruhe seine Pfeife zur Hand und klopfte die inzwischen erkaltete Asche aus dem Kopf. Bedächtig stopfte er diese, zündete den Tabak mit einem Kienspan aus dem Kamin an und paffte so lange, bis dieser in einem dunklen Orangerot aufglühte.

Dann stieß er den Rauch aus, drehte sich um und rief über den fröhlichen Lärm: „Also schön, jetzt wüsste ich gerne, was ihr hier wirklich alle wollt."

Schlagartig verstummte das Gelächter und vierzehn Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

„Nun ja, wir wollten nur wissen, wie es euch geht…", begann Dori.

„Und ich wollte eh bald weiter – die Festung, ihr wisst ja", ergänzte Óin.

Balin griff in den weiten Ärmel seines Mantels und zog ein eng gerolltes Papier mit dem königlichen Wachssiegel hervor.

„Und ich habe einen Auftrag für dich und wollte dir das hier schnell vorbei bringen."

Bofur deutete mit dem Mundstück der Pfeife auf Dwalin, der tatsächlich anfing herumzudrucksen.

„Habe ihn begleitet", meinte er und nickte in Balins Richtung.

„Weil die Gegend rund um die Zwergenfestung so gefährlich ist?", erwiderte der Musikant und ein Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Mal ernsthaft, es ist Julfest. Ihr solltet alle in der Festung bei den Feierlichkeiten sein, stattdessen präsentiert ihr uns Ausreden und bringt uns nebenbei um unseren Biervorrat."

Er lehnte sich gegen den Kamin, blies einen Rauchring zur Decke hinauf und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Naja, wir dachten… der Hof ist ein gutes Stück abseits und der Weg da hinauf nicht ganz ungefährlich…", begann Ori zudrucksen, wurde aber von Balin unterbrochen.

„Wir wussten, dass ihr nicht kommen würdet und dachten, wir leisten euch stattdessen Gesellschaft. Und ja, wir haben uns abgesprochen – wir wollten nicht als geschlossener Haufen mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Verzeiht, wenn wir Chaos verursacht haben. Wir sorgen für Ordnung und dann ist es wohl besser, wenn wir dann wieder gehen."

„Wer hat etwas von gehen gesagt?"

Bofurs Augen begannen unter der Hutkrempe hervor zu leuchten und nun war es an ihm, verlegen zu wirken. Es rührte ihn, dass so viele ihrer Freunde an sie gedacht hatten.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen mehr Met. Und irgendwo steht auch noch Apfelwein – einen Moment."

Sprachs und verschwand abermals in der Küche, ohne sich um die erleichterten Blicke der Anwesenden zu kümmern.

* * *

Bombur hantierte gerade mit äußerster Konzentration im Inneren des gusseisernen Ofens. Der Geruch nach frisch gebackenem Kürbiskuchen lag in der Luft, vermischte sich mit dem Duft des gegarten Fleisches und dem Aroma von Äpfeln, das aus einem Topf auf der Herdplatte entstieg. Bofur schnupperte genießerisch, warf einen Blick in den Topf und sah, dass sich das Angebot mit dem Apfelwein erledigt hatte. Gut, dann eben Met.

„Wie es aussieht haben wir wohl ein paar Gäste mehr", begann er vorsichtig, als Bombur sich aufrichtete und die flache Kuchenform zum Auskühlen auf ein Gitter beförderte.

Der feiste Zwerg blickte ihn an; Schweiß perlte auf Grund der Hitze auf seiner breiten Stirn, die sich nun angesichts der Ankündigung furchte.

„Das heißt?", hakte Bombur vorsichtig nach und Bofur zählte kurz auf, wer sich inzwischen in der Wohnstube befand.

Der Blick des Rothaarigen wurde mit jedem Namen ein wenig unglücklicher.

„Bei Durins Bart, wie sollen wir die alle satt bekommen?", meinte er schließlich und ließ den Blick über die fertigen Gerichte schweifen.

Bofur hingegen zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Es wird irgendwie gehen. Sieh zu, was wir noch in der Speisekammer haben, Bifur und ich kümmern uns um den Rest", wies er seinen Bruder an, der sich daraufhin widerspruchslos trollte.

Bofur rief Bifur in den angrenzenden Raum und beide begannen Fleisch, Gemüse, Brot, den Kürbiskuchen und sämtliche Flaschen in den Wohnraum zu räumen, wo Dwalin und Óin bereits damit beschäftigt waren Tische zusammenzurücken und Stühle zu verteilen. Dori und Ori übernahmen das Eindecken und als Letzter stieß Bombur zu ihnen, beide Arme vollgepackt mit allem, was er auftreiben konnte. Zur Überraschung der Brüder waren auch ihre Gäste nicht ganz ohne Aufmerksamkeiten erschienen, wie sich nun herausstellte – Dori, Nori und Ori steuerten einen ganzen geräucherten Schinken bei, Óin zog mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln eine Flasche selbstgebrannten Kräutergeist aus seiner Umhängetasche und Balin hatte, wie er mit einem verschmitzten Zwinkern verdeutlichte, ein paar Krüge schweren Rotweins abzweigen können, die er nun präsentierte.

„Mit den besten Grüßen von Dís", ergänzte er noch, als Dwalin das Angebot an Leckereien mit einem herrlich duftenden Nusskuchen krönte.

Diesmal waren es Bomburs Augen, die zu glänzen begannen. Wirklich jeder Zwerg innerhalb und außerhalb der Festung wusste, dass es niemanden gab der sich besser aufs Backen von Nusskuchen verstand als die Schwester des Königs.

Es wurde eine unvergessliche Feier, bei der nicht nur reichlich Rotwein, Met und Kräutergeist zum Einsatz kam, sondern zur späteren Stunde auch Instrumente und ausgelassene Stimmen, die ein Tavernenlied nach dem nächsten zum Besten gaben. Bofur beendete eben ein Solo auf der Tin Whistle, als erneut ein dumpfes Pochen ertönte. Behände sprang er von dem Tisch herunter, durchquerte die Stube und den Flur und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

„Tretet ein, ihr Prinzen Durins", begrüßte er die beiden Gestalten, die nun sprichwörtlich hereingeschneit kamen, denn ihnen folgte erneut ein eisiger Schwall der weißen Pracht.

Die beiden Zwerge warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann streiften sie die Kapuzen ab und tatsächlich kamen Fíli und Kíli darunter zum Vorschein.

„Anscheinend wurden wir angekündigt, Bruder", meinte der Blondschopf grinsend an den Jüngeren gewandt, was Bofur jedoch gleich verneinte.

„Die Auswahl ist nicht mehr sonderlich groß", grinste der Musikant und spähte kurz in die Dunkelheit. „Habt ihr Glóin mitgebracht?"

Kíli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist familiär verpflichtet. Brynda und Gimli lassen ihn an solch einem Abend nicht aus."

„Hm, euer Onkel euch dagegen schon, wie es aussieht."

Fíli verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Er merkt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass wir weg sind."

„Zu einem Anlass wie dem Julfest kommen immer eine Menge ‚wichtige Leute'", ergänzte Kíli und machte eine entsprechende Geste, die Bofur zum Feixen brachte. „Wir hatten jedenfalls die Nase voll von den Förmlichkeiten. Einen Tag wie den heutigen feiert man am besten in guter Gesellschaft, habe ich recht?"

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zwerge schenkten sich ein breites Lächeln. „

Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu. Kommt rein, es ist noch zu Essen da und Dwalin hat eben versprochen, etwas auf der Fiedel zu spielen."

Das ließen sich die beiden Durinserben nicht zweimal sagen und schlüpften schnell vorbei in die warme, verrauchte und inzwischen viel zu enge Stube.

* * *

Die Sonne färbte den Himmel im Osten bereits rosa, als die letzten Stimmen verstummten und durch einvernehmliches Schnarchen abgelöst wurden. Die meisten Zwerge hatten, beseelt von Wein und Bier und deshalb alles andere als wählerisch, irgendwo ein Plätzchen zum Schlafen gefunden. Den einfachsten Weg hatte Dwalin gewählt – er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Esstisch, eingewickelt in den inzwischen getrockneten Umhang, die Fiedel noch immer im Arm haltend und sägte mit Óin um die Wette. Kìlis Kopf ruhte neben seiner rechten Schulter und seine Hand hielt noch immer den Griff des Humpens umklammert, während Fíli es sich neben ihm auf der Bank bequem gemacht hatte und gegen seinen Bruder gelehnt schlief. Ori, Dori und Nori hatten jeweils eine Ecke gefunden und Bifur sich nach einiger Überlegung in seine Schlafkammer verzogen.

Nur Bombur, der den alkoholischen Getränken bei weitem nicht so zugesprochen hatte wie der Rest, war noch wach und räumte leise die letzten Reste zusammen. Er hatte sich den Abend vollkommen anders vorgestellt - ruhig, beschaulich und in kleiner Runde, nur mit seiner Familie. Doch als er den schlafenden, schnarchenden Haufen Zwerge so betrachtete, musste er eingestehen, dass dieses Fest weit besser war als erwartet.

Während er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte um die letzten Teller zu vertragen, passierte er den breiten Sessel, der vor dem inzwischen erloschenen Kamin stand. Auf der bequemen Sitzfläche hatte sich Bofur zusammengerollt, die Mütze halb ins Gesicht gezogen, auf den Lippen ein seliges Lächeln. Für einen Moment verharrte Bombur, blickte auf seinen Bruder hinab und zupfte dann mit einer Hand vorsichtig die graue Wolldecke auseinander, die über der Armlehne hing.

Er zog sie über Bofurs Schulter, murmelte ein „Schlaft alle gut" und schlich in die Küche, in Gedanken bereits das Frühstück planend.


End file.
